This invention relates to carbon dioxide recirculating apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to carbon dioxide recirculating apparatus for heat engines, for example gas turbine engines, or fuel cells.
It is known to inject a water based fog into the compressor region of a gas turbine engine to increase the power of the engine. The water is atomised when it is sprayed into the compressor region and forms a fog. The water droplets forming the fog vaporise and extract latent heat of evaporation from the gases in the compressor, thereby cooling these gases. This has a beneficial affect on the power output of the engine. A disadvantage of such a system is that evaporation of the water droplets is not readily achieved and requires onerous nozzle and spray pressure specifications to achieve the required cooling effect.